April fools
by Princess Hephzi of Arendale
Summary: Ahhh. A wonderfull morning! Till Elsa realizes what day it is. Short but funny!
1. Chapter 1

"What a wonderful morning" Elsa thought to herself, lying in bed. A bird flew in through her window and started to sing,

"Cheep cheep," it went, with not a care in the world. Then like a bolt from the blue,

"ELSA!HELP!" she heard Anna cry. Elsa jumped out of bed, her already messy hair got even more untidy. She slammed open her door and flew to her sisters room as fast as her legs could carry her.

She flung open Anna's door and...Anna was on the floor rolling with laughter.

"What,HAHAHA, days it, HEHE, today?" she stuttered, not able to talk properly due to her uncontrollable laughter. Elsa facepalmed and sighed,

"1st of April, isn't it?" She grinned evilly, as she thought of a really good idea.

"WHAT IN ARENDELLE IS THAT!"she shouted, pointing behind Anna. When Anna turned round, Elsa created a pile of snow above Her sister.

"I don't see anything." Anna turned round only to have a huge pile of snow land on top of her.

"APRIL FOOL!" and with that Elsa ran out of the room.

**Hurray! An extremely short chapter!**

**Today was April fools and I got fooled soooo many times! :( Next year I'll get back on them!**

**'kay constructive criticism pwease! ;) Other than longer cause I know its short. I am working on making my chapters on my other fics longer so r/r and r!**


	2. Next year

It was a lovely,quiet day. Bee's were buzzing gently and a Robin skipped across Anna's windowsill. Not that she noticed, she was still asleep, snoring louder than a sleeping hippo. She was having a wonderful dream about a pungent reindeer king and a giant chocolate buffet.

Suddenly out of the blue came a scream, so loud the Princess of Corona jumped right out of her chair when she heard it 520 miles from Arendelle. Anna woke up instantly, flung herself out of bed and hurtled down the hall down to Elsa's room. She knocked down the door and...

Found Elsa grinning in the middle of her room. Immediately she was covered in a think covering of frost and snow.

"APRIL FOOL!" Elsa shouted. Anna gave no response.

"Anna?" Elsa whispered.

"ANNA!" She shouted. There was no movement from the pile of snow. She ran over to the pile and was about to start digging when...

"APRIL FOOL!"

Anna's face fell when she saw the look on Elsa's face. She was even paler than normal and there were tears frozen on her face. In fact the whole room was icy and cold. Elsa looked at Anna and gave her a bone crushing hug.

" Don't ever do that again!" She sobbed.

" I won't," Anna replied softly, "but please don't suffocate me!"

"Sorry,"

**Yet another short, short chapter for this short, short story! YAY! Do you know that the approximate distance between Arendelle and Corona is actually about 520 miles considering Arendelle to be in Norway and Corona to be in Germany. It would take about ten days to get to Corona from Arendelle on a boat going 2 miles per hour meaning that it must have been at least 20 days for the sisters to get the news of their Parents death. ... It's amazing what the Internet can do!**


	3. The year after that

Kristoff was sleeping in his room in the castle. Anna had forced him to stay a few days. It was morning and a cool morning breeze carried away the smell of wet reindeer and armpits out of the open window. Kristoff opened one eye and decided to take a few more minutes sleep.

After two hours of pleasant snoozing Kristoff woke up and got changed into his clothes. He walked towards the door and …

Was covered in ice cold water. Anna and Elsa had stayed up all night planning this April fool and making sure it was just right. It was the sponge on the door trick and it had worked perfectly.

Down the hall Anna shouted "It worked!" Elsa rushed out of bed and ran down the hall followed by Anna, their hair in knots flying behind them.

As soon as the sisters saw Kristoff they burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**It isn't as good as the other chapters, but exams and music exams and other exams are effecting everyone. It's awful. **


End file.
